vurtfandomcom-20200213-history
Glossary
LIFE Collectable, sl - An old fashioned retro item, sought after by collectors as an antique. Usually dating back to the nineteen nineties. Ultra, sl - Anything that is above average in quality. Give-A-Fuck Factor, sl - The degree that one cares about their present situation. Ultimax, sl - The coolest, best and most respected. The Crush, sl - A crowd of any kind, usually refering to the dance area of a club. Unique, sl - The highly prized state of being uniquely individual. Dripfeed (Basic Needs Allowance, Banana) - The Authorities subsidising for the unemployed or unemployable. Providing all water, food, rent and power at the expense of freedom. Fuzzy Kingdom (Frontier Town) - The area of a city on the border wall, not quite part of the city but seperate from Limbo. Tweedles/Twin Twister - An exact Robotwin grown from host DNA and sold as an expensive toy or companion. Randomology - The study of chaos and random systems, their application and understanding. Flower Clock - Derived from a sterile Haze plant taken from the Vurt and used as a clock, where each petal is a second that falls and dissolves. Shadow Clock - A clock that knows when you wish to know the time and can tell you empathically. Dub Mirror - A mirror that only reflects the best view of those who look at it. Found in many bars and nightclubs. Brothel Boats - Newage, canal prostitutes that follow the floating markets around the waterways. Mandel Bullets - Ammunition that contains a nanogerm, once hit all cells in the body are slowly changed into light and energy patterns. Wonderwall - A forcefield capable of seperating Zombies from everyone else, Shadowgirls are the only ones that can travel through it. Anti-Zombie Juice - A Zombie repelling acid used by Border Guards and Frontier Towns. Zombies - Shadowboys that are considered illegal and any creature that has lived or bred in Limbo. Lightning Rods - Electrically charged polearms, used by the Border Guards to kill Zombies and Limbo creatures. Formality Factory - A part of Authority that deals with all forms, fileing and beuraucrasy. Controlled by the Civil Serpents, this is also a place where skills can be regestered for Freelance work. Euro Yen - The universal world currency, used by the Corporations and Authorities but never at street level. Lovelies - The denomination of the wealthy, where dealing in Punies is too clumsy or uncool. Punies - The primary denomination and lowest form of true currency, used by most at street level. One Lovely equals one thousand Punies. Nano-Puny - The only hard, real, actual currency mainly used by the Homeless. One Puny equals one hundred Nano-Punies. Limbo - The area outside of the city where nothing grows and Zombies live. The King - Figurehead and monarch of the state of the Unknighted Kingdom of Singland. Ferry 'Cross the Mersey - The national anthem of Singland. Purity Party - A political group run by Pures who advocate the superiority of Pures above all other species. Torchers - A terrorist gang of pyromaniacs that operate without warning in the more rundown areas. Vaz - A universal lubricant useable in many forms, expedate the incompatable meeting of objects. Blurb (Bio-Logical-Ultra-Robotic-Broadcaster) - A grown, symbiotic creature that broadcasts personal promotional information. Flyer - An older Blurb that has grown wings. Junk-Mail - A subscription hormone for Blurbs acting as an immediate but somewhat toxic fertility drug. Lybrarinth - A place for storing original books. Difficult to gain access and even more difficult to find anything. The Big Tissue - An edible rice paper, nutritionally condensed paper full of news and articles. Given to the Homeless to sell or eat. D.J's (Dirty Judas) - Those infected with the Dubvirus who play through a Limbic Splitter. S.J's (Splitter Jockey) - Those who specialise in manipulating and mixing multi Limbic Splitter decks and working the Fractal Groove. V.J's (Vurt Jockey) - Those who use the Limbic Splitter in conjunction with a Blister System or Auric Rig. All Night Shopping Church - A place to buy all your worship needs at any time of night. Begging Hole - The only legal means for the Homeless to beg for money is to register with the Room of Holes at the Formality Factory, they are then allocated a small pit somewhere in Manchester. Beggar Death - Every time one of the Homeless dies they are planted beneath a tree somewhere in the city CATS Cats (Catalysts) - Any substance that causes a psychological or physiological change, this applies to almost all consumable goods. Stash, sl - A collection of Cats and Feathers. Jamming, sl - Another name for taking Cortex Jammers or someone who is saturated by their effects. Greased Up (Vazzed Up) - Another name for using Vaz a great deal, someone who is saturated by their effects. Drugless Drug, sl - A Cat produced specifically to have no effect on the user whatsoever. Vurt Substance - Anything removed from Vurt that can also be taken as a Cat. Limbic Splitter - Used in nightclubs to translate noise from the Fractal Groove into noise, music, instruments, images or sound. Recorded onto a 12" Twister. Twister - The recordable medium for Limbic Splitters. Fractal Groove - A disc with an infinate number of sounds. Musick (Mutating Sickness, Uberactive Music) - Music created by Limbic Splitting that alters peoples at a genetic level. AIDS (Artificially Induced Dub Syndrome) - A side affect that occurs in Pures who listen to too much Music, changing their DNA to DJNA. DJNA (Discojockeyneuclaic Acid) - The change in the genetic structure to allow Vurt music to be amplified through the body. Dub Virus (VD, Vurtual Dynamics) - Term for AIDS, allowing the drum and bass Demons from the Vurt to play through the body. Dirty Judas - Anyone carrying the Dub Virus, used as an insult but more commonly refers to D.J's. Demons - The drum, bass, guitar, music, noise archetypes existing in the Vurt. Sumware - The original Musick player, only five Twisters were ever produced for it before it was banned as each had specific gene-altering effects. Ultrakids - Those effected by the Sumware Twister "Ultrakid" by the Overactives. Gradually becoming younger, now a tightly organised crime syndicate of twelve year olds. Nebuli - Those effected by the Sumware Twister "Heaven Knows I'm Considerable Now" by The Nebulous. All became sterile and campaigned for the use of Fecundity 10. Dog People - Those effected by the Sumware Twister "I Wanna Be Your Dog" by Kay Neuf. Claiming to be the original dogpures. Cat People - Those effected by the Sumware Twister "Scratchin' Fever" by Gasp and the Katz, turning to Catpures. Now very rare. Robo People - Those effected by the Sumware Twister "Plastic Jesus" by Artificial Voice. Becoming more and more Robo, claiming to be the origin of Autogenics. VURT Hobarts Law of Exchange (Random Exchange) - Anything taken by Vurt whilst feathered up is exchanged for something Vurtual of roughly equal worth, no one knows who decides on the swop but it always falls within Hobarts Constant. Hobarts Constant - Where R=V+/-H, H=0.2675. The margin of equality between Reality and Vurt, by which Worth is valued. Haunting - The realisation that one is dreaming whilst in a feather. The Theatre becomes suddenly futile, losing all sense of urgency or reality. Jerking Out, sl - Willingly leaving a feather Theatre and ending the dream. This is a built in safety guard in the lower level feathers but becomes more difficult depending on the Theatre quality and always results in a Creamed feather. Theatre, sl - The name for the story, dream or scenario that is held in a dream feather. Applies to any feather that entertains but not to Silvers, Infofeathers, Credit Quills, etc. Going Meta - Taking a Vurt feather as part of the Theatre, creating a dream within a dream. Highly dangerous for the psyche of the dreamer. Mirror Meta - Taking a Vurt feather and then whilst in that Theatre finding the same feather and taking that. This creates a dream mirror and is even more dangerous for the psyche. Riding Naked, sl - The ability of Vurt people to enter a Theatre, and so the Vurt, from memory of their past experiances. Dream Smoke - Phantasm based mist used as raw material in the editing of Theatres before commiting to a feather. Dream Snake (Naga) - Green and purple, venomous snakes that leak through from the Vurt. Used as Snake Scissors in the editing of Dream Smoke. Vipers (Viral Implants) - Subconscious neurosis embodied as a Dream Snake, appearing in uncensored Theatre and put their by the editors lack of skill or equipment. Phantasm Liquid - Phantasm mist, condensed to a liquid to coat a dream feather with pure Vurt. Condom Veil - A Vurt lock, edited into some feathers to prevent unauthorised access. Appearing as a tornado of incomprehensible numbers barring the way. Sucker Feather - A Vurt feather used to record an original dream straight from the unconscious, sleeping mind. This is then used as the raw footage when creating Theatre. Vurt Actor - Name refering to the two sides of Theatre creation. One is the original dreamer and the images they record onto the Sucker feather, the other is the actor who has enough Vurt in them to be filmed and transplanted into the Theatre. Amorphology - The study of deep, lucid dreams; Vurtual visions and the nature of the Vurt itself. Cop Feather - The Police use a seperate feather for their official communication, allowing every Cop to be organised via sub feathers, much like walkie-talkies. Share Vurt - A free resource feather used by many. Payment for it is always optional but it's uses are often limited. Advurts - Credits and advertisements built into low level Theatre that appear before the main dream. Vurtually Immune (Do Do, Flightless, Unbeknownst) - Around 6% of the population find that they cannot dream at all and therefore are immune to the Vurt. Worth - The value that Vurt places on any individual or object. Metachemistry - The study of Vurt substances, their inate chemistry and how to mix or manipulate them with other substances. Creamed, sl - When a Theatre is used once it will turn cream in colour. After that the feather is mundane and of no further use. Game Cats, sl - Certain people are naturally tuned into the Vurt and quickly become the masterful elite of feather takers. They spend most of their time in the Vurt and have a legendary ability to gather secrets and keep ahead of events in the Real world. Kittlings, sl - All Game Cats refer to those who wish to be a Game Cat as a Kittling. Endearing or insulting depending on it's context. Feathered Up (Stroking In, Fluttering, Loading), sl - Taking a feather, putting it in the mouth and dreaming. Morphic, sl - That perticular moment when reality changes, transformed or taken over by the Unreality of the Theatre. Vurt Lag (Feather Drunk), sl - The disorientation or disasociation that occurs after Jerking Out of a Theatre. Vurt Glaze, sl - The far away look in someones eyes while they are Feathered Up. Shimmy, sl - A Pink feather slang derived from the name Chimera. Shimmiographer - A editor of Pink feathers working for Chimera. Vurtuals, sl - Those beings who originated wholely within the Vurt. Vurt Angel - The Police presence in the Vurt, chasing down illegal feathers and dodgy Game Cats with the aid of large Vurt wings. Stangeways Feather (His Majesties Vurt) - The Manchester prison where inmates sleep in Vurt, dreaming Theatre for the duration of their sentance. Soapvurt, sl - An ongoing Theatre for mass consumption, released on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Bloodvurt, sl - A violent and gorey horror Theatre. Hollyblood - A collective term for those feathers that come from San Francis Co., creators of the finest Bloodvurts and Horrorvurts. Dogvurt, sl - A Theatre designed to appeal to Dogs and Dog lovers. Pornovurt, sl - Another name for a Pink Theatre. Juice, sl - Traces of pure Vurt in someones bloodline. Deja Vurt, sl - Those with the Juice are prone to suffer from flashbacks to their Vurtual experiances. Pillow Time (The Full Pillow), sl - Another term for a prison sentance. Reality - The waking, real world. That which created the Vurt but is in itself not the Vurt. Unreality - The collective dream state of the waking world. The Vurt. Nureality - A dimension of pure information created by or within Robo's. The equivalent of a Robo dream state. Ball Hammer - A device used to subdue Dream Snakes, one tap on the head and they become docile. Snake Weed - A plant or herb originating from the same place as the Dream Snakes, this is used on the Ball Hammer and is the only cure for the Naga venom. Vurtball - An advanced game of football where the supporters can buy feathers that allow them to experiance their favourite players actions during the game. Micro Feather - A tiny feather containing information, accessed through a Feather Translator Device. Info Feather - A feather containing information derived from other sources, usually credit information from a Credit Quill, and accessed through a Feather Translator Device. Feather Translator Device (FTD) - A device that can translate feather information into a audio/visual flat screen display. Feather Phone (Mercury Vurt) - The person to person visual communications device that connects people, both public and private, through the Vurt. Splice Hounds - Vurtdogs used by Police and security within the Vurt. Civil Serpents - The Vurtuals who exist in Authority Feathers and control the everyday mundane details. Knot Garden - A maze found at the entrance of Vurt areas as a defencive measure to keep out intruders. Metazine - A magazine or periodical published in the form of an interactive Theatre. Feather Seeker Input (FSI) - A direct instruction to a Vurtual being or Autogenic creation to seek out anyone entering a Corporate Feather using old , discontinued or illegal feathers. Dreamspace - Those areas of Vurt that are void of dreams or actual Theatre. The gaps between dreams. Neutral - This is an area of Vurt that is found at the cities Vurtport , it is vurtual mirror of reality. Group Theatre - For thirty seconds after a feather has been taken it remains active and can be used by others to join in the dream of the original participant. Candyman - Anyone who sells illegal Vurt feathers, can also apply to Cat sellers. Feathers (Dream Feather, Vurt Feather, Theatres, Flights), sl - A catch all term for feathers from the Vurt, containing Vurt or using Vurt. The Wave - A term for the Unreality and Nureality areas accessed by the public through Vurt devices. DOG Catching the Ball, sl - A term to indicate the understanding of a concept or event. Meat, sl - Cash, a good thing or some tangible item of worth. Buried Bone, sl - Oppertunity, something saved up or ready to fall back on in times of need. Dogga, sl - A musical style based on aggresive Dog instincts. Nanoworms - An infection carried by Smartbones, where nanites enter the brain and feed off memory. Wave Kennel - An Autogenic health centre specialising in Dogs andf the removal of nanites. They work on the body in stasis whilst the mind is held in the Vurt. Smartbone - A bone with nanite filled marabone. The nanites enter the brain and stimulate higher consciousness in Dogs to human standard. Whistle - A form of Smartbone for Babblers, allowing them to speak clearly for a while by temorarily altering their vocal chords. Nanofleas - Nanite fleas that feed off dirt particles. Favoured by the Dogpures to keep their fur clean. The Big Biscuit - An edible biscuit of nanite information for the Homeless, containing current events and articles. Given free so that they can eat them or sell them. ROBO Robodozo, sl - A derogatory remark towards Robos, usualy applied to those who have lost their sense of empathy. Reverse Butcher - The creators and manufacturors of Robos. Terbot, sl - A term for Robos that are enhanced, Terbo charged. W.U.R.M. (Wisdom Undoing Randomised Mechanism) - A Cat designed for Robos, used as a strong hallucinogen and is destructive after continued use. Tabdroids - Small squares of nanite information, distributed as a publishing media for daily news. Nanobomb - An explosion of nanites within a certain area, converts everything into information, removing it from Reality and into Nureality. Nanosham - A nanite shampoo compound, the nanites live on dirt and debris and convert it into Droidlocks. Dubmix (Blocking Pattern) - An illeagal Robodevice that enables ones lineage to be masked. Toy, sl - A term for Robopures. Sometimes derogatory, indicating a lack of humanity. Toytown, sl - The area in a city populated by a high percentage of Robopures. Droidlocks - Thick strands of hair bound together by a coating of plazti-metal, left behind by Nanosham nanites. Purple Feathers - Nanite coated feathers of pure information used by Robos to remain humane and gain the power and energy needed to survive, lasting 24 hours. Autogens (Robot, Automaton, Artificial Being, Biomechanical) - The correct term for Robos, especially the purely Robo. From this other slang names have been derived. The Hatched - Those Robos born from the stomach mouth of males are seen as more precious due to their rarity, but are more prone to psychological problems. Kissing Stomachs - The most desired and sought after method of reproduction. National Council for Autogenic Affairs (NCAA) - The government department for the affairs of all Robo citizens of Singland. SHADOW Smokers, sl - A term refering to heavily shadow blooded people, refering to the smoke emenating from Shadowgirls. Shadowfall, sl - Emptying ones self of all Shadow, abandoning the body forever. Head Tripping, sl - The ability of Shadowgirls to pour shadow into anothers mind to read or influence thoughts. Shadow Reach, sl - The ability of Shadowgirls to pour shadow into a corpse to animate it like a puppet. Shadow Fuck, sl - A shadow attack, enabling Shadowgirls to scramble someones mind temporarily. Shadow, sl - A term for the smoke emanating from Shadowgirls. Zombies, sl - A term for male Shadows, used as a derogatory term implying a close genetic link to the creatures of limbo. Source